


When I'm Wiser and I'm Older

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Instead, Julian’s hot tongue pushed between his lips and met Danny’s muscular neck. “Danny,” Julian whined and he kissed the spot he had just licked.“Jules. Please,” Danny begged as he laced one of his hands in the hair where it stopped on the back of Julian’s neck. “I’m so tired. I really need sleep. You know how I can be when I don’t get any sleep.”Julian kissed up Danny’s dark, stubbly jawline. “Danny. Please,” he mocked. He pushed his bottom half into Danny, which made Danny’s eyes go wide at the hardness that was touching the inside of his thigh.





	When I'm Wiser and I'm Older

“Danny.” Danny could hear Julian’s hushed voice before he felt the warm hand placed on his chest. “Danny,” Julian’s smooth voice whispered again, this time the warm hand was placed on Danny’s cheek. “Wake up, Bubs.” 

Danny huffed before he could even open his eyes. “What do you want, I’m trying to sleep,” he grumbled and snapped his eyes open. Julian was looking down at him with wide blue eyes. “It’s like midnight, Jules.” 

Julian shrugged as a smile made its way to his face. “I know… But… I just wanted to tell you that I loved you,” Julian whispered as he moved so he was on top of Danny. 

“That couldn't have waited until the morning?” Danny complained as rolled his eyes. “Get off of me! I want to sleep.” Danny’s eyes fell closed again, but Julian didn’t budge an inch, just stayed the way he was on top of Danny. Danny’s eyes opened again to see Julian pouting down at him. 

“Oh my god, Julian, what the hell do you want? Get off of me and go to sleep,” Danny shot at Julian with an unamused face. 

“But Danny, don’t you love me,” Julian mumbled in the most kiddish voice Danny has ever heard come from Julian’s mouth. 

Danny took a second. Julian was being such a child, he had no clue why, but he was certainly annoyed with it and just wanted to sleep. “Yes, I love you. Now let’s go to sleep.” 

“You don’t sound like you mean it, Danny,” Julian whispered and lowered his head so he was breathing into the crook of Danny’s neck. 

At the feeling of Julian’s hot breath on his skin, Danny brought his arms up and wrapped them around Julian’s neck. “As much of a pain in the ass that you are,” he began, “I love you, but I really want to sleep.” He placed a kiss just under Jules’ ear, and then went to put him away, but Julian wouldn’t move. 

Instead, Julian’s hot tongue pushed between his lips and met Danny’s muscular neck. “Danny,” Julian whined and he kissed the spot he had just licked. 

“Jules. Please,” Danny begged as he laced one of his hands in the hair where it stopped on the back of Julian’s neck. “I’m so tired. I really need sleep. You know how I can be when I don’t get any sleep.” 

Julian kissed up Danny’s dark, stubbly jawline. “Danny. Please,” he mocked. He pushed his bottom half into Danny, which made Danny’s eyes go wide at the hardness that was touching the inside of his thigh. 

Danny’s breath hitched. “Holy- Jules!” Danny sucked in a breath and began to shake his head. “I fucking hate you sometimes.” He arched his back as Julian began sucking on his skin, where it covered his Adam’s Apple. 

“You love me.” Julian’s hot breath was back on Danny’s neck. He began to trail his kisses again, only this time he sucked at Danny’s collarbone--long and hard… Hard enough that Danny knew there would be a mark there in the morning. 

Danny’s hands trailed down Julian’s muscular back and rested them on the swell of his favorite ass. “God, why at midnight?” Danny questioned as he cupped Julian’s ass and pulled the younger man up so their lips could meet. 

Julian’s hands moved from where they were grasping Danny’s sides and up to Danny’s face, where he cupped Danny’s face. He broke the kiss. “I love you so much,” Julian whispered as he began to trail his kisses down Danny’s body again, this time, though, he made it past Danny’s collarbone. He moved his hands back to Danny’s warm, muscular, sides. His tongue poked out from between his lips, so he could lick around Danny’s left nipple and playfully nibble on it as Danny arched his back again. He threw both of his hands down to fist the sheets. 

“Ugh! Why, Jules! Why are you always so fascinated with m-my,” Danny let out a groan as Julian’s hands quickly found the waistband of his briefs, and then moved down to cup him. 

Julian’s warm mouth left Danny’s nipple and a playful look was in his eyes as he looked at Danny. “Because everything about you is beautiful, Bubs.” He had a cheeky smile playing on his face, but before Danny could say anything else, Julian’s tongue slid down the dip between his pecs. 

As Jules’ hand began to rub along Danny’s hardening dick, his warm tongue followed the dip down Danny’s torso, and found the older man's belly button without a problem. He swirled his tongue around it, but then began to kiss it, sucking harder than he ever had before. Danny thrust his hips up, and Julian grasped onto his length even harder. Julian carefully moved Danny’s underwear so they scrunched up on his muscular thighs. 

Julian’s lips quickly left Danny’s belly button and slowly placed soft kisses down Danny’s happy trail. His lips continued down until they met Danny’s length, which was getting harder by the second and already had precome leaking. 

“You’re perfect,” Julian mumbled, but then quickly wrapped his lips around the head of Danny’s dick. Danny fisted the sheets a bit harder and tried his hardest to not thrust up into Julian’s warmth. Danny’s eyes were scrunched shut as he tried to control himself, but he just couldn’t find it in himself, he began to arch his back, but Julian’s hands moved up to grasp his hips and keep them down. 

Julian began to take more of Danny, careful to not scrape his teeth along Danny’s sensitive skin. As he began to bob his head up and down, he could feel the excitement Danny had, by how much he had to hold down the older man’s hips. 

“J-Jules,” Danny groaned out. “I-I’m not gonna last much longer.” Danny’s voice sounded stressed as Julian removed himself from Danny’s dick. 

“No you’re not,” Julian demanded. He got on his knees and looked down at Danny, who was looking up at him with hungry brown eyes as he tried to get his breath back. “Grab the lube.” 

Danny’s hungry brown eyes opened wider as he looked up at Julian. Normally Julian was the one to give it, not take it. “Well,” Julian asked as he looked down at Danny with a eyebrow quirked up. Danny blindly reached over on the bedside table, where the lube was sitting as he watched Julian shimmy his underwear off above him. As soon as his briefs were off, Julian sprung free, and Danny finally had the lube in his hand. He quickly handed it up to Julian. 

“Thanks, Bubs,” Julian mumbled as he uncapped it and spread it across his fingers, then brought them down to Danny’s dick, where he began to lather it up. Danny’s hands moved up and rested on Julian’s muscular thighs. 

“J-Jules, are y-you,” Danny was cut off as Julian placed a lathered up hand on his abdomen and began to line himself up. “J-Jules… Y-You’re not stre-,” Danny began, but Julian wasn’t listening, and slowly began to lower himself on Danny’s dick. 

Julian leaned more onto Danny’s abdomen as he groaned out in pain. “Ah! Holy fuck,” Julian called out as he slowly adjusted. “Y-You… Ah! You’re so big!” Danny’s hand’s quickly made their ways up to grasp Julian’s sides, so he wouldn’t sink down so fast. 

It took Danny’s all to not thrust up at the sound of Julian in distress. He continued to looked up as the look of pain on Julian’s face began to disappear, so he let the younger man sink a bit more. They continued the process until Julian bottomed out, and sat there for a few seconds with his eyes screwed shut. Danny’s fingers dug deeper into Julian’s side. “Y-You okay, babe,” he asked with concern in his brown eyes. 

Julian’s blue eyes were wet when he opened them, but nodded as he bit his lip. Danny sighed, knowing the true answer. He slowly sat up, and brought both of his hands behind Julian’s back, where he grasped the warm muscles. In one quick movement, he adjusted them so Julian was on his back and he was on top of him, his face stuffed between Julian’s tensed shoulder and neck. He placed a soft kiss, there and slowly began to move, careful to not hurt Julian. 

Julian’s breath hitched as he brought his legs up and wrapped them around Danny’s back. “O-Oh god,” Julian groaned into Danny’s skin as he brought his arm’s up and wrapped them around the back of Danny’s neck. At that, Danny released and collapsed on Julian, with his face back in the crook of Julian’s neck. There was wetness between his and Julian’s stomach, he couldn’t remember when Julian had released, but let it go as he slid out of Julian, but continued to rest on top of him. 

Julian released his legs from behind Danny’s back and let them fall to the bed. Next thing Danny knew was the younger man was slightly shaking under him. Danny managed to unlatch Julian’s arms from around the back of his neck and looked down. Tears were running down Julian’s face. Danny ducked his head down and kissed the tears away. “Y-You okay, Jules,” Danny whispered as he brought both hands up and cupped Julian’s stubble. 

Julian kept his eyes shut and sniffled a bit. Danny sighed and shook his head. He wanted to tell Julian ‘I told you so’, but he knew it wasn't the time. He knew Julian was hurting. Julian wrapped his arms around Danny again, and began to sob into his skin. “Shh shh,” Danny mumbled as he brought both of his hands up and cupped the back of Julian’s head, holding the younger man to him. 

In a few minutes the younger man’s cries came to a stop, and Danny knew he was asleep by the way his breathing pattern had changed. He slowly let go of Julian and observed the mess of Julian’s come all over the two of them. Danny sat there for a second and then sighed. He looked down at Julian’s chest rising and then slowly falling at every breath he took. He didn’t mean to hurt Julian… But… The younger man was just in over his head like usual. 

Danny rolled over and got out of the bed and pulled up his briefs. He knew that if he didn’t clean up their mess now, it’d be even harder to take care of come morning. He shuffled into the bathroom, without turning on the light so he could grab some wash clothes. When he finally found them, after groping around for them for a second, he stood up and turned the faucet on so the water was warm. Once the clothes were wet, he used one to wipe himself down, and then moved back into the bedroom to wipe Julian off. 

He knew the younger man was asleep, but he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the mole just below Julian’s left pec. He’s always loved it. He’s always been gravitated toward it. Danny couldn’t help but love the taste of Julian’s come, which was covering the mole-- he loved the sweet salty taste, and could never get used to it. 

Danny pulled away and shook his head, because he didn’t want to wake the younger man up. He sighed and brought the warm washcloth to Julian’s come covered skin, where he followed every little dip, to make sure there wasn’t any left. His breath began to hitch as he observed the little bit of hair that was beginning to grow back, because it had been a while since he had shaved. 

If Danny was truthful, he liked it more when Julian’s body hair grew a bit longer, it gave him more opportunity to tease Julian when they got intimate. He shook his head at the thought of being intimate, because he knew after Julian’s lack of patience they wouldn’t be doing anything for a while. Danny slowly shuffled back into the bathroom where he tossed the washcloth in the sink, and then made his way back into the bedroom. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up mid chest, then made sure Julian was covered as well. 

“I love you, Jules,” Danny mumbled as he rolled over and placed a soft kiss on the younger man’s jawline. “Even if you do things before you even think.” 

He rolled back over and placed his head on his pillow. As he began to drift off, Danny could only think about how he’d need to get Tylenol for Julian the minute he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I needed a break from finals. Hope you enjoyed. I know my sex scenes suck... But... Yeah... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
